


Sleeping Beauty

by ephemeres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Kissing, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slow to Update (but not abandoned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeres/pseuds/ephemeres
Summary: When Josh sees his younger sister taking a nap, things get a bit weirder than planned. Then their dad walks in on him and it just gets worse.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Sleeping Beauty

It's not Josh's fault that things turn out so weird. If it's anyone's fault, it's Sarah's – what did she think would happen?

It's not his fault. Being back home from his first year of college feels weird. He's already all pent up because none of the girls at college would give him the time of day, and he's so fucking _frustrated_ because he's tired of getting himself off with his hand but freezing up whenever he thinks about even approaching a girl. So that's why it's Sarah's fault for taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon and leaving her bedroom door open just wide enough that he can see she's only wearing a t-shirt and panties.

The sight makes him stop in his tracks as he passes her room.

"What the fuck, Sarah," Josh mutters. He knows what he should be thinking right now: _Gross._ Because that's his fucking _sister_ in there, napping away wearing way too little, but all he really registers is that there's a girl in her panties, asleep, just feet away from him.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he slips into her room and shuts the door behind him. He tells himself he's just going to throw a blanket over her real quick and get out, but now that he's here, he doesn't want to leave. It'll be hard to explain this if Sarah wakes up, but right now she's sleeping so deeply he finds it hard to believe she will, not even if he starts fucking her.

Josh swallows. Wow, that was a fucked up thing to think. Nope. Not going there.

But Sarah looks...good. She's annoying when she's awake, whining at him and Dad, complaining about his music and asking him not to play it so loud, trying to peek at his phone screen over his shoulder, but like this, she looks good. He's never noticed her tits before – okay, maybe he has, a little, when she pulls him into a hug that he swears he doesn't want. She's sleeping on her back now, and it makes her tits look smaller, but it also makes it obvious that she is most definitely not wearing a bra. 

Josh takes this in. Then he looks lower. Those panties – they're all pink, with a little bow at the front like Sarah's a present for someone. They're not as opaque as they should be, which Josh knows because he feels like he's suddenly seeing his little sister's cunt in a lot more detail than he ever thought he needed. It doesn't help that her legs are spread, and all of a sudden he can't fucking do anything except imagine what it would be like to be between them.

This is so fucked up.

In the span of five seconds, Josh tells himself he's not going to be that guy, looks at Sarah's spread legs, and quietly accepts he _is_ going to be that guy.

He takes a step closer to the bed. Then another, until he's practically on it. "Sarah?" he says in a loud whisper.

She doesn't stir. She's always been a heavy sleeper – Josh remembers this one time when they were little, back before Mom walked out and they were all still trying to pretend they were one big happy family, when they'd been taking a road trip together. He was stuck in the backseat with her, and she didn't budge no matter how much he'd poked and prodded her. He'd made a game of it, jostling her around, but she still hadn't woken up before Mom and Dad noticed what he was doing and yelled at him.

Not the kind of thing he should be thinking about right now. But...

"Sarah?" A bit louder this time, and he reaches out and pokes her gently in the side. Her t–shirt's riding up, so even though he meant it to see if she's deeply asleep, what he ends up doing is running his fingers over that smooth bare girl skin. She's so _soft._

Sarah doesn't stir. Not even when he slides his hand up her shirt, trailing his hand up along her side, and okay, this is definitely the point where he can't turn back but all of a sudden he has a tit in his hand and nothing else matters.

He gives it a squeeze. He's never touched a girl's tits except over her clothes, and now there's one in his hand. Sarah's nipple gets hard right under his palm, and he knows this'll be _impossible_ to explain if she wakes up, but he can't help it, so he rolls it between his fingers and gives it a little pinch. Her shirt's still on, so he can't see what her nipples look like. He wishes he could just pull it all the way up, see those tits which fit so perfectly into his hands (he knows this because he's added his other hand to her other tit, now, he knows he's feeling up his little sister's tits while she's asleep and he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it).

He wants her tits in his mouth.

Josh tugs on her nipple, and she kind of– sighs, and shifts her hips up a little. He freezes, sure that she's going to wake up and start screaming. He's too scared even to pull his hands away, but she...she just goes on sleeping.

This is fucked up enough as it is. If he's felt her tits already, he might as well feel her pussy. Just one quick feel, then he'll go.

He reaches down and rubs her cunt lips over the fabric of her panties. It shouldn't be exciting – it's just some cloth, he can't even feel wetness or anything – but somehow it is. If he just tugs her panties to the side...

Fuck, she's completely hairless down there. All soft and smooth. Maybe, if he spreads her pussy lips, he can take a good look at–

"You look like you're having fun," a voice says, and Josh can't even startle because he's already frozen with fear.

He knows that voice. It's Dad. Fuck, was he really so distracted that he didn't even hear the door opening behind him?

Josh squeezes his eyes shut. Opens them again. He's so dead, he knows that – no dad wants to walk in on some guy groping his sleeping daughter, especially not when "some guy" is _his own son_. And Josh's dad is really scary sometimes. He turns.

Dad is lounging in the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking kind of amused. He doesn't look murderously angry. He doesn't look angry at all, actually. Which seems worse somehow. 

"You can get that look off your face, son," Dad says. "I'm not mad."

Josh swallows. "You're...you're not? But." He looks at Sarah, and his hand still half in her panties. "But you saw...you saw that I was..."

"Hey," Dad says. "Look, I get it. You were curious, it happens. Must be pretty frustrating – I guess you're not getting all that much action back at college?"

Josh looks away, feeling his cheeks burn, but Dad just laughs and steps closer.

"It's okay, son," Dad says, placing a hand on his shoulder. It doesn't feel reassuring. "You saw a pretty girl asleep in just her panties, and you just went a bit crazy." 

"But...but she's my _sister._ Isn't that– doesn't it– you don't think there's something really fucked up with me?"

"Just healthy curiosity," Dad says. "What Sarah doesn't know won't hurt her. And, if we're being honest...looking at her, I'm starting to feel whatever it was you felt."

Josh can't believe what he's hearing. Dad's gaze flickers to Sarah, to Josh's hand still between Sarah's legs.

"Well, why don't you let Dad join in the fun," Dad says. "Pull those pretty panties to the side and let me see that little pussy."

"Uh," Josh says. "Dad, I don't really think that's..."

It just. It just feels weird to hear his dad talking about his sister's _pussy._ Even if Josh was the one groping it and thinking about it in ways he shouldn't have.

"Come on," Dad says. "Just a quick peek. It's not like she's going to wake up. You know what Sarah's like."

Josh obeys, feeling his hands shake. He can't help but bite his lip when Sarah's pussy comes back into view, and from the way Dad exhales, he's not the only one feeling that way. 

"Fuck," Dad says. "If that isn't the prettiest little pussy I've ever seen. You ever see a pussy before, Josh?"

"N-no," Josh says. "Only in...you know, porn."

He expects Dad to make fun of him for being a virgin – he expects everyone to make fun of him for being a virgin, not that he goes around telling people – but Dad just nods thoughtfully.

"Well," Dad says, "this one's better than any pussy you'll see in porn. Because it's right here, and that means you can do whatever you want to it." He pauses. "Let's take these panties off."

He starts sliding them down her hips, and Josh makes a choked little noise that he doesn't recognize as coming from him at first. He's still terrified she'll wake up – but Dad looks over at him.

"It's okay, son," Dad says. "She won't wake up just yet."

"How do you know?"

Dad doesn't say anything, just tugs off Sarah's panties almost tenderly, like a caring father undressing his child at the end of the day. Josh doesn't want to think what he's thinking, but...

"This– this isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"

"Not the first time," Dad says, carefully setting Sarah's panties aside on the bed. "And it's not the first time I've given her something to help her along, either. She always sleeps so deeply during these afternoon naps, she wouldn't wake up for anything."

"Did you _drug_ her, or–"

"Look, Josh. See how pretty that is?"

It is pretty, Josh can't deny that as he's watching his dad hold his sister's legs apart.

"Put your finger in," Dad says.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. You know where to put it, don't you?"

Josh's cheeks burn with embarrassment – more at the reminder of his inexperience than the fact of what he's about to do. He reaches out tentatively, only meaning to put the tip in at the first (even now, he's scared of hurting her – her pussy just looks so delicate), but it turns out she's so slippery down there that his finger just...slides all the way in.

Josh inhales sharply. 

"She's wet, isn't she," Dad says like this is normal. "Must've gotten excited while you were playing with her tits."

"She's so warm." Josh crooks his finger inside her. He read somewhere on the internet that that's how you find the g-spot, but of course he doesn't really have any way of knowing if he's doing it right. He still keeps on doing it, mostly because he has no idea what else he's meant to do with his finger inside a girl.

Dad starts rubbing her clit almost absentmindedly. She seems to like that, even though she's asleep – Josh can feel her moving her hips just the tiniest bit. He briefly panics that she's waking up and pulls his finger out, but she keeps on sleeping.

Josh looks down. "Oh wow." His finger's all wet. He kind of wants to taste it. If he was still alone he would have, but he can't do it with Dad watching him like that.

"Show me," Dad says. Before Josh can say anything, Dad closes his hand around Josh's wrist and guides Josh's fingers to his mouth. Josh stares, frozen, as Dad sucks the taste of Sarah off his fingers.

The feeling of his dad's mouth on his fingers goes through Josh like electricity. And the way it _looks_ – it's just obscene, Dad meeting his eyes while slowly sliding his mouth up and down Josh's fingers like he's sucking dick. 

Josh can't breathe until Dad stops.

"She tastes so good." Dad smiles and lets go of his wrist. "Why don't you have a taste, Josh? Lick her pussy. You want to make your little sister feel good, don't you?"

Josh should refuse, but he can't. He gets on the bed and positions himself between her legs. His heart is hammering and his mouth is watering at the thought of having this after so long – he's going to get to eat a girl out, after all the time he's spent jerking off thinking about it. 

It's going to be worse than anything he imagined, he knows it. It won't be as good. Sarah's asleep, after all, and he's pretty sure the hottest part of eating a girl out is feeling her react to all the stuff he's doing to her. 

He tells himself that. But then he gives an experimental lick, his tongue sliding over Sarah's hard little clit, and it's...wow. She does the same thing she did when Dad was rubbing her clit, sort of twitches against his mouth. Her legs open wider for him all on their own, like she's inviting him in. He's making her feel _good_ , touching her in a place that she would never ever let him touch her if she knew what was going on, and she has no fucking idea about it.

It shouldn't feel good for him, and it doesn't. It feels _great_.

He licks her, eager and clumsy. It turns out it doesn't taste like much, but he likes the way Sarah tastes anyway, and how soft and silky-smooth her hairless pussy is. He just holds her by the thighs and keeps licking, and in that position he can feel every single movement of her against him, her unconscious body responding to him even while she stays unaware of what's going on. 

Dad must have licked her pussy so many times before, and she must have liked it just as much those times. Probably even more, since Dad's got to be better at eating pussy than Josh is. The thought has Josh aching hard, harder than before, even as part of him feels sick at the thought that Dad has been doing this for so long. Maybe even back when Josh still lived at home. And he had no idea. It's awful to think about, but God, he can't get rid of that mental image now, Dad sneaking into her room while she sleeps and eating her out while Josh sleeps in the next room, oblivious.

He grinds down into the mattress almost unconsciously, horny out of his mind. At least he's not the only one feeling that way, even if Sarah isn't conscious enough to be in her mind or not – she's soaking his face, getting wetter and wetter by the second. He closes his lips around her clit and sucks hard, almost moaning with desperation, and the whole time she's so wet he can feel it running down his chin.

Dad's sitting on the side of the bed. Watching. Josh can't stop himself from meeting Dad's eyes while he's licking Sarah.

"You two look so good together," Dad says, his voice thick with some emotion that Josh can't name. He places a hand on Josh's head; runs fingers through his hair so gently. "She's a lucky girl, isn't she, getting all this attention?"

Josh can't answer that, not with his mouth busy, but in response to Dad's hand on his head he kind of– licks harder, more frantically, almost as if it's Dad he's trying to please and not Sarah. And maybe Dad is pressing down just a little, making it so it would be harder for Josh to pull away if he wanted to, but he doesn't want to, not at all, not with the way Sarah's legs are suddenly tightening to either side of his head, and he can see her small breasts move with the way her sleeping breath speeds up, and then–

Josh pulls back, gasping.

"Oh my God," he says, his voice shaking. He scrubs his mouth with the back of his hand and feels wetness – Sarah's pussy soaked him completely. "Dad, I– I think she came."

Dad chuckles. "Yeah, she comes real easy. She has such a sensitive little clit."

And Josh just had that sensitive little clit under his tongue. It's dawning on him now, even more than the whole thing of him having had his finger in her cunt, that he's never going to be able to undo this. Even if she doesn't know, he will. He'll always know that he ate his little sister's pussy while she was asleep and that she came. 

He feels a little sick. But he still has a boner.

"Fuck," he says anyway, dazed. He can't look at Sarah. Can't look at her sleeping there with her spread legs and her swollen wet pussy and the stupid little smile on her face, probably dreaming about getting eaten out by whatever actor she's obsessed with this week. He comes to sit next to Dad.

"Overwhelmed?" Dad says, and if Josh wasn't already, he would be by the fact that Dad is suddenly turning Josh's face towards his, holding his chin up and running a thumb across his lips. 

"Um." Josh wants to pull away. But he doesn't.

"She really soaked you. Did you like that?"

"Yeah. It was...nice."

"Let me have another taste," Dad says, and before Josh can say anything Dad's mouth is on his, hot and greedy and violating.

Josh freezes. Maybe he should've been expecting it, but he wasn't. Somehow, with all the fucked up shit that's happened since he stepped inside this room, this is the most fucked up. Because that's his _dad_ , and it was one thing to think about him doing– all that stuff to Sarah, and another thing to feel his lips on Josh's lips, stealing kiss after kiss before his tongue dips into Josh's open mouth.

He tries to squirm away but Dad's hand is on the back of his neck, holding him firm. And Dad doesn't stop, just kisses so thoroughly like he's trying to get every last bit of Sarah's taste from Josh's mouth, Dad's beard scraping uncomfortably against Josh's face. That's not the only reason it's nothing like kissing a girl – for a start, Dad kisses Josh like he's actually into it, like he wants to be doing it, not like the girls Josh kissed before who were probably wishing they were with guys from the football team instead.

The worst part is that Dad is so into it that it's almost making Josh want to be into it too, like he's being pulled along on a current and has no choice but to kiss back, to try to keep up.

Dad holds him in place and sucks on his tongue. Josh hears himself make a sound that's almost a sob. When Dad pulls back a little bit, it's still not nearly enough to escape, just a small enough space that Josh can feel Dad's breath hot against his lips.

"Was that your first kiss?" Dad asks.

"No..." Josh moans, and he's saying _no_ to the question but he's also saying _no_ to all of this, to his dad kissing him like that, but he doesn't have time to do much more before Dad lunges back in and kisses him again. The sound Josh makes this time is more like a whine and it's so stupid, so pathetic, but there's something coiling in his gut that's part sickness and part heat that he doesn't want one bit.

It's just because no one's ever paid attention to him like this before. That's the only reason. He's not getting turned on because his dad is kissing him roughly, he's _not_.

He's squeezed his eyes shut and is desperately trying to wish himself somewhere else, anywhere but here, so he almost misses it when Dad lets him go. He places his hands on his lap, trying to wipe his sweaty palms, but really trying to stop them from trembling. Because he is trembling. He must look like such a fucking sight right now – lips swollen with kisses, how can they _not_ be after Dad was kissing him like that, and his cheeks are probably bright red because he can sure as hell feel them burning right now. He can't look at Dad, so he looks at the floor instead.

Dad laughs. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

"I guess not," Josh says shakily. It's easier than saying what he really wants to say, which is, _What the fuck, Dad?_ It's less scary, too.

"I've wanted to do that for so fucking long," Dad says. "You should've seen yourself, the way you were eating your sister's pussy – you made my dick so hard. You got hard too, didn't you?"

Josh wants to say no, but it's true. But that's wrong. He only got turned on because he was eating Sarah out. But...

But if he really hated Dad kissing him that much, he would've gone soft. He's still hard. Fuck.

"Let me see," Dad murmurs, and before Josh can say anything, Dad's opening up the front of his pants and– fuck, taking his dick out. Josh has to bite down on his lip when Dad runs a hand down his dick. It's the first time he's felt someone who isn't him touch it. He wishes it was almost anyone but his dad.

Dad looks at Josh with a knowing smile as he strokes, his big hand feeling better than it should have any right to. Playing with Josh's dick like he's done this before. ( _Has_ he done this before? Josh isn't as heavy a sleeper as Sarah, and he's pretty sure he'd know if he was drugged, now that he knows Dad did this to Sarah. There was that one time, maybe, but– no. No. It could never have happened.)

"I bet you go off like a bottle rocket, don't you, son? I remember being your age," Dad says. "Fuck, look at that. So much precome." He gives Josh's dick a little squeeze, and Josh holds back a moan. He's not about to moan with his dad touching his dick.

"Dad," Josh says, "Dad, do you really have to..."

"Nobody's jerked you off before," Dad says. "You want to come, Josh? You want me to jerk you off?"

"No," Josh says, desperation creeping in now. " _No,_ Dad, I don't want you to– to jerk me off." His voice hitches a little on the last few words, like he's about to cry.

"How about Sarah? You want her to get you off?" Dad leans in and says, "You want to fuck her?"

It's like time stops for a moment. Josh stares at him, mind racing, putting the pieces together even though he doesn't want to. His dick gets harder, twitching in Dad's hand as a fresh dribble of precome comes sliding down. Fuck, he's so hard he's going to explode. 

"I." Josh licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. "I can't do that. She'll wake up." Even someone like Sarah would definitely wake up if he did _that_ , right? He's surprised she hasn't already woken up with Josh and Dad feeling her all over, Josh eating her pussy, the sound of them talking. She's lying there like she's not going to wake up for anything, but. He can't. He won't.

"She never woke up when I was fucking her."

Josh tries not to process this. Tries not to let the images flood in, but they do anyway.

Dad has fucked her. Dad _fucks_ her. Josh just assumed Dad stuck to groping her and licking her pussy while she slept. Something about the idea of him putting his cock inside her just seems like too much even for Dad. Too bold. Wouldn't Sarah know the first few times she woke up from her naps sore and sticky between her legs?

Maybe she assumed the same thing Josh did. Maybe she assumed their father would never do that, so the thought never even crossed her mind that the same man she snuggles up to on the couch and calls _Daddy_ could force her sleeping body to come again and again on the cock that made her.

Josh moans – because Dad is jerking him harder now, yes, but also at the thought of it, Dad on top of Sarah, her looking so delicate under him, Dad thrusting into her tight little hole again and again, Dad rubbing her clit the way he did earlier so she came while he was fucking her–

"You know how sweet that little pussy is from eating her out." Dad's breathing is starting to sound as labored as Josh's. "And you know how warm and tight she feels when you put a finger in. But you have _no idea_ how fucking amazing it feels to stick your dick inside. I came so hard the first time I fucked her, I couldn't believe it."

"You came...inside?" Josh whispers.

"Just the once," Dad says. "I was careless. Now I always pull out before I come." He leans in closer and whispers, "I like to come on her tits so I can lick it off."

He kisses Josh again hungrily. _God_ , Josh is close. He shouldn't be, not with his dad kissing him and jerking him off, but he is. So he kisses back helplessly, and Dad's forceful kisses swallow up all the moans and whimpers he makes as Dad's hand works up and down his dick in increasingly frenzied strokes. 

It almost hurts when he comes. He's never had an orgasm hit him so hard before. He shakes and convulses in Dad's grip, Dad cupping his face.

And then suddenly– suddenly, after having come, he realizes that everything that's going on here is fucking disgusting. He tries to pull away.

It's a while before Dad lets him go. The first time Josh succeeds in getting away, Dad pulls him back in again, kisses him, and Josh pulls away again, almost sobbing, "Stop, _stop,_ " and there's a kind of hysterical note in it. Maybe it makes Dad start to worry that Josh will start screaming loud enough to wake even Sarah up. Josh feels like he could start screaming that loud. Whatever it is, Dad lets go.

They look at each other. Josh's heart is hammering. Dad's hand is still on his rapidly softening dick. Josh wants it not to be. He can't read Dad's expression at all.

Josh is used to feeling disgusted with himself after he comes. He often gets so pent up that he ends up in a porn spiral that leaves him looking at shit he would normally say he's not into at all. But he's never had it hit so hard, so visceral. It's not just porn anymore, it's real: the fact that he's a gross person who just did a gross thing with his sister and– and his _dad_ –

Josh jerks away and stands up. Doesn't speak, because he doesn't even know what he would say except _no, no, no._ God, this is– how did it escalate like this? Walking in and ogling Sarah like that, maybe that was a bit messed up, but there's no reason it had to turn out like that. He should have never done it in the first place. He should have apologized when Dad caught him, put a good distance between him and Sarah, walked out, moved to another country, changed his name.

He can't take any of it back.

"Son," Dad says, strangely gentle again all of a sudden, but Josh isn't looking at him. He refuses to look.

He rushes out of the room. He slams the door behind him, maybe even loud enough to wake up Sarah up. Part of him wants Sarah to wake up. Part of him wants her to see Dad in there with her and her panties taken off and then realize what's being done to her. Maybe then all of this will end and it won't happen again and he won't keep thinking about it.

He tells himself to get far away, but instead he lingers a few moments at the end of the hallway, waiting to see if it'll open again. It doesn't. Dad stays in there with Sarah, and whatever he's doing to her now...

Josh doesn't think about it.


End file.
